Trip to the Onsen!
by VioletGlare
Summary: The cyniclons are back! Kishu goes to Ichigo's school and they go to an onsen. What will happen? I suck at summaries. NYA!
1. They came back!

It's been two years since the aliens went back to their planet. Ichigo was now 16, starting her first year of high school. She was still working at Café Mew Mew . One year ago, her parents divorced, her dad moving to America and her mom marrying a rich salesman and moved with him in a large house near the sea. Fortunately, she let Ichigo stay in Tokyo, and she sent her a large amount of money every month, for any necessities (food, clothes, usual stuff.) The others were still working at the Café, except Zakuro, who had to move because of a very important contract and of course Mint, who was still there, but she wasn't working. Retasu was now Ichigo's best friend, since Miwa and Moe started to be airheads (because of some boys). Masaya was still her love interest but they weren't a couple right now, because he went to England one year and when he got back they thought to start from the beginning. Everything was working perfectly, until today…

"Yie, not even in a million years!" Ichigo was arguing with Ryou. "This isn't you decision, baka strawberry. Your house is empty, it's normal for him to live with you. And he will attend to your school too." "Why does he have to live in my house? Can't you place him upstairs? You have an empty room!" "That's where Keiichiro sleeps." "Since when?" "That doesn't matter. It's your job as a protector of the Earth to take care of him." Ichigo pouted. She was losing the battle. She looked again at Kishu. He was standing on a table with his hands crossed over his chest, waiting for her to stop fighting with Ryou. He was going to her school and he will sleep in her house. How did this happen?

**Flashback**

Ichigo was late for her shift at the Café again. As she ran, she checked her watch to see if by any chance she'll make it on time. One more minute. She finally arrived, but she didn't expect to find the three cyniclons in the middle of the room, with the others around them.

"N-nani? What's going on?"

Ryou started explaining to her. Apparently, it took about a year and a half to use the mew aqua to save their planet. After that, they had to be judged for not respecting the orders, even if it wasn't fair. So, they got exiled. On the Earth. Forever. Pai invented an injection that will give them elf ears, as long as they remain in Earth's atmosphere. Lettuce accepted Pai to live at in her house, since her parents were working in Europe, and Pudding was so happy about 'Taru-taru' coming back, she couldn't possibly say no. Only Ichigo had no intention on welcoming Kishu in her house. And then they started fighting.

**End of Flashback**

"Ano…what about Masha? He will start alien alert-ing when he comes near Kishu." She didn't want to give up. "I fixed Masha's mechanism so there won't be a problem." Ichigo sighed. That's it. She lost.

She turned around to face Kishu. "You're happy now, hentai alien?" Kishu smirked. "Happiest in the universe, Koneko-chan!"Ichigo growled and rushed outside. "Where are you going?" Ryou shouted after her." "Where do you think? Home!" Came the answer. "Then I think I'm going too. Ja ne." Kishu went after her.

Ichigo sensed him following her, so she quickened her pace. Since she keep looking behind, she didn't see the small hole in the ground and her feet landed right inside it, making her trip and fell to the ground.

"Itai!" Kishu rushed over her and rose her up. "Daijoubu, Koneko-chan?" "Daijoubu desu ka. Stop following me!" They finally arrived home. Ichigo opened the door and let Kishu in. She led Kishu to the living room. "This is your new bedroom." "But, Koneko-chan, I can't sleep here, the bed is too small." Ichigo sighed. "It's an expendable couch, you moron." "Can't I sleep in your room?" Ichigo blushed. "If course not, baka! Tomorrow we'll have school, so stop playing around. You have all that you need?" "Hai hai." She gave him some pillows and blankets and had dinner.

"Oyasumi nasai." "Oyasumi nasai." Ichigo went to her room to make her homework. She sighed. 'This is going to be the hell of a year…' And she fell asleep on her desk.

**This is the first chapter of my story. If you like it, I'm going to continue.**

**NYA!**


	2. Field trip is planned!

The next day, on their way to school, Ichigo couldn't stop but thinking about what happened that morning. She just woke up and saw herself in her bed, with Kishu next to her, sleeping. She slapped him as hard as she could and rose up. And he had the guts to say "Konecho-chan, is this the thank you present for placing you in bed? Perhaps you are upset that I didn't change you in your pajamas? Don't worry; I took a little look…" Ugh! That baka. Even thinking at this now made her vein pop out on her forehead. He was now walking silently next to her. He sure was planning something…She suddenly stopped. Kishu did the same and looked at her confused. When he was about to speak, Ichigo jumped on him, making them both to trip to the ground. She started kicking him in his stomach, then she rose up and continued walking, leaving Kishu even more confused.

When they finally arrived to school, a big group of girls ran to Kishu, shouting and waving. Ichigo barely crawled outside the group, then Miwa and Moe took her by the hand and led her inside the school.

"What the hell is going on?" The other two girls smirked. "Nani? You don't know? They were rumors about the new student since last week. Actually, he is even _sexier_ then we heard. I wonder if he's single…" Moe was stopped by Miwa's elbow. "Urusai! Haven't you seen that Ichigo came with him?" "Oh that's right…" They both raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo. "Ano…you see…" Right then Kishu rushed inside the school , took Ichigo by her wrist and ran as fast as he could. After them were a crowd of about fifty girls shouting after him.

Kishu dragged Ichigo inside the janitor's closet and placed his hand on her mouth. They heard the girl ran on the hallway, then it was silence. When he was sure they were gone, he took his hand from her mouth. Ichigo turned around and looked at him. "What is wrong with you? What have you done to those girls?" "I haven't done anything, Konecho-chan. You left me alone in the middle of all of them and they started asking me questions. I couldn't stand it anymore so I ran away." Ichigo sighed. "At least you had a good timing…" "What was that?" "Betsu ni. We're going to be late for class." They ran to their class. Ichigo went inside first and sat at hr place. The teacher looked at Kishu and hit the table with the pen to make silence. "Okay, class, we have a new student. His name is Kishu Hanazono (Ryou invented that name). Some girls sighed and eyed him, blushing. Ichigo looked like she was going to have a surgery. " Let's see, you can sit…there." She pointed at the empty desk next to Ichigo's. Ichigo rose up. "Nani? Demo, sensei-" " Is there a problem, Ichigo? Hinata(someone who sat next to Ichigo) transferred last year, so Kishu will stay there." Ichigo pouted and sat down. Kishu smirked and took the seat next to her. All the girls in the class sent negative electrical waves over Ichigo, who was kicking her head on the table.

"So, class, as you know, next week will be the annual class field trip. And since last year we had some misunderstandings-she looked at some boys- this year we're going to vote." Most of the boys inside the class grinned evilly. They were waiting for this. Last year, they didn't accept the trip since it was at the countryside, so they decided to vote the same thing this year (they were more boys than girls in the class) so they could enjoy whatever made them grin like that. So they all vote. When the teacher counted all the votes, she wrote on the board the winner. **Onsen. **All the boys jumped and yelled and laughed ,the girls just looking at them confused. They were sure planning on taking a peak at the girls…

"So, the trip will be planned and it will last three days and two nights. Make sure you'll have all that you need. Class dismissed."

**I can't write it longer than this…you know, the school started and I'm very tired…But I hope it's good enough...ZZZZZZZZZZZ…**


	3. A very hard day

After the school was over, Ichigo was preparing to go home. Luckily she convinced Ryou to stop give her a 'vacation' from the Café , because she had to babysit a stupid alien. Which was very comfortable among all those girls… What was she thinking? Jealousy? No way! She walked over him and took him by the hand. "Come on, let's go." All the girls sighed and/or groaned in jealousy. "What's the matter, Konecho-chan? If you wanted me to stay with you a simple 'please' would be enough. Or a kiss…" Ichigo blushed. "Urusai, baka omae! I don't like you!" She dragged him outside the school. "On our way home, you will not talk to me, because anything you will say can be held against you. Got it?" Kishu sighed and teleported both of them inside Ichigo's room. "I didn't talk at all, ne, Konecho-chan?" Ichigo sighed. "I'm going to take a shower. Behave while I'm not around…" Kishu grinned and nodded. After he heard the shower, he slowly opened the bathroom door to take a peak. He saw a slim figure behind the shower curtain. As he slowly got closer and closer, he slipped because of a puddle of water and fell down. "Ita…"

Ichigo froze. How dare he? She quickly took a towel and wrapped it around her and got out of the shower. She saw the alien rubbing his butt in pain. His legs were slightly parted, so that was her chance. She rushed over him and prepared her foot to kick him, but she slipped on the puddle to and fell…right on Kishu. Neither of them moved for a minute or so, until Kishu's smirk grew until he looked like The Cheshire Cat. "Tsk, tsk, Konecho-chan, see how you are? First you say you don't like me and now you can't stay away from me even when you're taking a shower? You should really consider tak-" He was stopped by Ichigo's hard grip on his two ponytails. "Ita…Stop! Konecho-chan, this is no fun! But this is…" And he started tickling her. Ichigo let go of his ponytails and started laughing. "Yamete…kurasai! Kishu, onegai shimas!" Right then her phone started ringing. "Let me go, maybe it's Ryou!" She managed to rise up and went to her phone. _Masaya._ That's right, she haven't seen him today. Kishu walked inside her room. She denied the call. "Who was it?" "Ano… wrong number. I'll go make something to eat." He followed her. She took some ramen from the fridge and prepared to heat it up, when she burned her finger at the oven. "Itai!" Kishu took her finger and put it in his mouth. Ichigo blushed like hell. "N-nani? What are you doing?" Kishu looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What does it seem like I'm doing? I'm helping you, of course." "No thanks." When she took her hand, the burn mark wasn't there anymore. "Huh? How did this happen?" "Cyniclons have healing powers. But of course you won't let me help you, I'm diseased or something…" Ichigo sighed. "Sumimasen, I didn't know you wanted to help me." She then looked at him straight in the eyes. "But you're still a pervert!" Kishu took her chin in his hand. "What were you saying, Konecho-chan?" "I..I.." She was losing it! But it was almost hypnotizing…The way he looked at her…With his beautiful amber eye- He is kissing her! How the hell didn't she notice that?

_Poof!_ She turned into a cat. Kishu looked at her and chuckled. "Oh, Konecho-chan, you still deserve your name! You're so kawaii!" Ichigo hissed. She had to kiss him. Again. Great. She groaned, but being a cat it actually sounded like the cutest meow possible. Kishu started massaging her ears, making her purr. It was soo good…She shook her head and kissed him as lightly as possible. Then she became herself again. "I don't understand! After you all went to your planet again, I stopped turning into neko, and my ears were popping out only when I was very excited or scared. Why is this happening to me again?" Kishu smirked. "Well, that means you really have feelings for me." Ichigo looked at him like he was some psycho. And he was.

The rest of the day went as slowly as possible. She practically ran through every room of the house, just to find a place to hide. That lunatic was eating her nerves ten by ten.

Now it was around 1 am. She was waiting for him to show up in her room. She placed some pillows underneath the blanket so it looked like she was there. But she was hiding in a corner near the door, with her dad's old baseball bat in her hand. She was waiting already for 3 hours and she was yawning all the time. Then she froze when she heard the most unwanted voice in that moment, right next to her.

"Getting sleepy, Konecho-chan?

**I'm soo tired…But I Hope this is good. Arigatou for reading. Sumimasen for any mistakes. I'm tired!**


	4. This isn't going to end well

Today was the field trip. Ichigo was now packing her stuff, once in a while going downstairs to take a peak on Kishu. Since that incident a week ago, when he came out of nowhere in her room in the middle of the night, she was always making sure she knew where he was. A shiver went down her spine when she remembered what she tried to forget all week long. He kissed her and turned her into a neko and then he climbed in her bed, hugging her. She tried to escape, but with the cat form, she was slowly dripping into sleep. Right before she fell asleep, he kissed her and she transformed in her normal form again. But she was already asleep, so they slept together! He could've done anything to her. Another shiver down her spine. This was really frightening her. When she asked him about it, he said, after lots of perverted stuff, that he slept right after her, so he did nothing. Ha! Like she'll ever believe him. At school, the girls were always after him, which annoyed her, even if she didn't know why. The teacher told them that the onsen they were planning to go at needed some repairs, but they will go at another one, which of course calmed the boys, who prepared about a dozen cameras each. And she didn't get a single chance all week to talk to Masaya! Kishu was always barging right in the wrong moment to say something that made Masaya to think they were together, which was getting on her nerves!

Ichigo sighed. She packed all that she needed. She took the bag and placed it next to the door, downstairs. She looked in the living room, where Kishu was now zipping his bag. He looked at her, then she blushed and turned around. He came with his bag at the door. "You have everything?" "Hai, hai."

Kishu teleported both of them to the school entrance, where the bus was. The teacher waited for the rest and then the trip, here we go! All the girls fought on who will stay next to Kishu, but he sat next to Ichigo, pushing Masaya away. It was a very long drive, since Kishu wasn't letting Ichigo breathe and after lots of punches from her and lots of comments from him, Ichigo fell asleep, on Kishu's shoulder. The girls who were still awake looked like wild beasts. Kishu smirked and massaged her head. When they arrived, she slapped him, assuming he drugged her with some sort of sleeping pill, which only made him laugh.

The teacher talked to the manager there (I don't know if that's the proper name, but anyway) and came back with a weird look. "What happened, sensei?" "Well, it appears I haven't checked out correctly. Here there's only one mix onsen and nothing more. But we can't go anywhere else, so we'll have to make a schedule, one for the girls and one for the…boys." The boys looked like they went to heaven, but the girls looked like they just had a surgery. Ichigo's eye was twitching. It wasn't enough that she had to live with him and always being careful when she was in the bathroom, but now she'll have to stay with him in a mixed onsen for three whole days? Someone was playing tricks on her, and I was a stupid blonde boss, for sure! "Ok, kids, pair up two by two and come get the room key. Boys and girls aren't allowed." Some of them sighed. "Why not, sensei? We're at a mixed onsen, aren't we?" One of the boys said. The teacher eyed him furiously. The girls and the boys paired up, leaving only a girl and a boy left. That boy and that girl were no one other than Kishu and Ichigo. "Well, since there are only you two left, you'll have to share a room." The teacher gave Kishu the key. Ichigo's eyes were twitching so badly she looked like a psycho.

"SHARE A ROOOOOOOOOM?"

**The next ones will be longer. Sorry for mistakes.**


	5. They're all naked!

She was staring at him. He was staring at her. He was smirking. Her face was getting colder and colder. That's what they were doing for about half an hour. After Ichigo's breakdown, she chased Kishu until he got inside their room, followed by Ichigo who accidentally (or not) bumped into him and they both fell on the bed…On the only bed inside the room. So Ichigo slapped Kishu, leaving him with a red mark on his cheek and went to complain at her teacher, but frankly that was the only room left. She even considered sleeping on the hallway or in the bathroom, but nooo. So now she was staring at him and he was staring at her.

"For crying out loud, I've had it! I had to bring you in my house, let you sleep in my living room, share the school with you, trying to stay alive running from those maniac stalkers of yours, having to resist all of your perverted comments and bad jokes. And now we came to the onsen, which apparently is mixed and I'll have to be even more careful than usual, we have to share a room whit a single damn bed?!I hate you and the stupid force that's always by your side!" She was circling the room, like some crazy person. Kishu took her wrists and held her tightly until she calmed down. "Shh, Konecho-chan, everything will be better." Ichigo looked at him with a determined face that made him almost laugh. "Be sure it will, hentai baka!" She took some space from him. "I'll make sure the stupid force is going to be at my side from now!" She rushed from the room and came some minutes later with some tape.

"Nani? What are you going to do with that?" "You'll see." She took the sheets off the bed and glued the tape to point where the middle was. "This is your part and this is mine. Stay every night on your side and you'll make it out in one piece. Okay?" "Hai hai." Ichigo sighed.

After the dinner, it was girls turn to go at the hot stream. About fifteen girls went inside, giggling and smiling. After them, Ichigo was looking carefully at every corner; just to be sure there weren't any stalkers. Then she got inside. Ten boys appeared from under the carpets and rooms, two cameras in their hands and a sick green splattered across their faces. They stopped dead in their tracks when Kishu appeared from behind a corner, his hands crossed over his chest. "And just what you all think you're doing?" "Well…you see…ano…you could come too…" Kishu's eyebrow lifted. "Me? Why would I do such a thing?" "Ano…we know you like I-Ichi…" "And that would make me do this? You know you could be sued for violation of privacy? I will not let you do anything today or the other days; if you don't want to go I'll make you go." He took a step forward and then the boys flew away. Kishu also went to his room.

The door at the entrance of the stream opened a little, and a redhead looked on the hallway. She decided to stay another twenty minutes at the door and she heard the conversation between Kishu and the boys. She almost couldn't believe it. After another ten minutes of shock she decided to go in the stream. Then the sensei shouted: "Come on girls, get out! Its boys turn, hurry hurry!" Ichigo's eyes dropped. "Damn it!" She went outside, but she forgot her cell phone inside (who knows why she carried it there). When she went back, the first thing she saw was that there weren't any naked boys(luckily), but the second thing she saw was a pale toned chest, right in her face. She bumped into someone. She backed away. "I'm sorry; I just came here for my phone and…" She opened her eyes. The toned pale chest belong to no one else than Kishu, who was smirking like the hentai baka he was. Thank God he was wearing a towel, which appeared to be the smallest towel in the whole world; it went from the lowest part possible of his hips until a few inches above his knees, and it was almost falling down. She blushed like hell. "Tsk, tsk, Konecho-chan. I can't believe you're capable of doing such an immature thing like taking a peak on me. If you wanted to see me, you could've just asked." She blushed even redder. "B-baka! I came for my phone, that's all." She saw it in one corner and rushed to take it. Then she flew away faster than any teleportation. Kishu chuckled and went inside. Right when she was about to getting her room, Ichigo bumped into someone again. "Ugh. Sumimasen." "It's ok." Ichigo looked up. Masaya. With only a towel. Poor cheeks got red again. "I went back to my room because I forgot my towel, so I undressed inside. I hope I didn't hurt you." "Yie, I'm fine." Then he walked away. Ichigo just realized that Masaya's chest it's not even close to Kishu's toned chest. Nani? What was she thinking? Baka!

**Announce me if you find any major mistakes or words. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Damn that chest!

After the double-bumping, Ichigo went in her room and tried to sleep. But she kept having images of that muscular chest and… Snap out of it! She was twisting in the bed like a maniac. She needed some sleeping motivation of some sort. Then she heard noises in the hallway. The boys were coming back! Meaning Kishu was coming back! Maybe he is still only in that towel… Oh my God! Ichigo rushed under the sheets and faked a regular breathing. Kishu walked in and watched his Konecho-chan for a moment. Then he slowly went next to her and hugged her. Ichigo gasped and jumped up in shock. "I knew you were awake, Konecho-chan! Why don't we play a little?" "Are you completely dressed?"She asked from under the sheets. "Nani? Why do you-" He smirked. "Ops! My towel fell." "NANIIIII?" She turned around from instinct and looked at him. He was completely dressed. Kishu chuckled. "Oh, so you really wanted to see me naked, eh, Konecho-chan? You naughty little girl." "Urusai baka! Stop playing with me and let me sleep!" Kishu jumped in the bed and hugged her again. "What are you doing, moron? What part of _my side your side_ you don't understand?" "The part with _my _and_ your_. I like it more _ours._ "Hentai baka! Let me go!" They heard a knock in the door. "Time to sleep! Don't play around!" Ichigo should thank her sensei tomorrow.

They slept almost quietly, except that Ichigo had some sort of dream about Kishu's chest and she woke up in the morning sniffing it, it was a pretty normal night. When they had breakfast, she kept glancing at him and every single time he caught her (meaning he was watching her too duh).

It was now girls turn to go inside the stream and this time Ichigo will get _in _too. All the girls were giggling and talking about Kishu probably, but Ichigo's wind wandered somewhere else…at his chest. She couldn't take it anymore! For some inexplicable reason, she wanted very badly to see his chest again. If she doesn't, who knows what she's going to do this night! She rose up from the stream and dressed up. She ran to her/their room and saw Kishu …watching TV. When he saw her, he turned it off and raised an eyebrow. "What-" "Show me your chest." Kishu's both eyebrows lifted. "What did you said?" Ichigo sighed. She knew how stupid this was, but she was completely irritated. "I don't have time for your pervert questions. You told me that if I wanted to see you naked I could just ask. And now I'm asking you to show me your damn chest so I could sleep at night! No more adds." Kishu looked at her for any sign of mental damage, but it appeared she really meant it. So he rose up from the bed and took his shirt off. Ichigo blushed, but she started studying his chest (my story ok :P), gently touching his muscles. She sighed. "All right, thanks." Kishu put his shirt on again and Ichigo went to the stream.

To her dismay, she missed this row again. Then at night she saw some boys hiding so she ran after them and missed the row. She thought she should go when everybody's sleeping. At about midnight, she woke up and slowly dressed up. She noticed that Kishu wasn't there; she thought he probably went for a walk, who knows what aliens do… She walked tiptoed until she reached the stream door. She walked in and apparently nobody was there. She took off her clothes and stepped inside the stream. She let out a sigh. "Finally…" Then she heard some noise from under the water. Her face got blue. 'Oh my God! The stories about the monsters inside the streams were true!' The thing got closer and closer… "Don't eat me!" She closed her eyes, but she heard a light chuckle. She knew that voice… "Kishu! Moron, how dare you scare me like this?" "He he, Sumimasen Konecho-chan, I didn't know you were here…"

Then it hit her. They were both inside a stream, at midnight, 5 inches away from each other, naked. She blushed like hell and with that Kishu realized too their 'interesting' position. "Ano…I think I'm going."Ichigo prepared to get out, but her towel was near the entrance… "Kuso! Then you get out!" "My towel is right there-he pointed to a corner near the entrance- but if you want, I'll get out." "Yie! Uhhh….Go in the opposite corner and turn around, so I could get out. Take a peak and you're dead." "Demo, Konecho-chan, I don't want you to get out." Ichigo blushed even harder. "Hentai baka! Because of the other stupid boys and you amazing chest I haven't got time to get inside the stream for more than three minutes! So if you don't get out I swear I'll-" "Amazing chest, eh?" Ichigo slapped her forehead. "I meant your stupid chest! I was thinking about M-masaya and…" "Yeah, of course you were." He winked at her. Ichigo was really irritated, but for some reason, when Kishu started kissing her, she calmed down.

**Something about this chapter doesn't really seem to be my way of writing, but I hope it's still good. I think there are 2 more chapters to go. Thanks for reading!Sorry for mistakes!**

**NYA!**


	7. Amnesia what?

**Just so you know, I was pretty drunk when I wrote this and too lazy to rewrite. I hope it's funny and if something doesn't fit, just tell me.**

Ichigo was having a day-dream, (or better say midnight-dream) so probably that was her reason to let Kishu kiss her for about one minute. Yeah… She didn't believe it either. At last she broke the kiss and without thinking tried to kick his manhood, yet she stopped her feet at about 1 inch away from his naked jewel. She yelped and her face got green. Kishu chuckled again and was prepared to say something perverted which was inaudible due to Ichigo's holly punch. And after 30 minutes of arguing and fighting and …whatever, Ichigo used her mega-power to throw Kishu in the wall, leaving him unconscious and rushed outside with light speed, covering her body with the towel and ran inside. She couldn't help but blush, knowing she took a peak of his naked state. She dressed up slowly, thinking at possible scenarios. What if he stays here till' morning and when the girls come they see him like that? My God, they will like him even more than they already are! Wait! Why do I care? I don't! Do I?

In the middle of her arguing, Kishu slowly came back to his senses. Sort of… He walked in, completely forgetting his towel. Ichigo jumped out of her body. "Kishu! Whoa-where is your t-towel?" He looked at her, completely puzzled. "Do I know you?" Her jaw dropped. "Masaka…" Could it be? It's impossible! He's an alien; he shouldn't have a problem with being thrown at a wall…Right? Oh my God, what have I done? She tried to compose herself. "Atashi Ichigo, you know, 'Konecho-chan'?" "Ano…Sumimasen, I don't remember. Are you my girlfriend or something?" Ichigo blushed again. "Yie…we're…some kind of…roommates. Uhhh, why don't you dress up and then I'll fix you up, okay?" "Yeah, sure." He went to get his clothes, while Ichigo fell on her knees and squeezed her head for any sign of idea. "Doshio? The others are going to ask lots of questions and then when we will return home, Ryou and Pai are going to kill me! What if his memory doesn't come back? I'll have to take care of him for the rest of my life! In fact, I already am…But it will be harder with him having some kind of amnesia. I should kill myself."

After Kishu returned, they went to their room and Ichigo tried all night long to make him remember something. Which apparently he did…he remembered _everything _except her. He remembered who he was, what was he doing, about Pai and Tarb and the mews, just…not her. She should've been happy, but for some reason she was mad. At seven in the morning, Ichigo was staying in a corner, staring at him for over 2 hours. She couldn't sleep at all, even if she had no idea why it bothered her so much. Maybe…maybe it was just that she was used to him stalking her and annoying her, even if he sometimes made her laugh, but of course she wouldn't admit that. No… It's something else…love?

" YADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She gulped when she saw Kishu jump out of his bed and falling on the ground. "Itai…What's wrong?" He scratched the back of his head. "Gomenasai! Daijobu?" "I think so." "Have you remembered who I am?" "No…" Ichigo sighed. Small tears formed in her eyes. She blinked to hide it but she soon started crying. "Are you ok?" Kishu came next to her. "It isn't fair! Why do you have to come and twist my life , then go and come back again just when I almost managed to move on and lose your memory of me when I wished a hundred times for something like that to happen, yet now I'm upset!" "Well, why are you upset?" Ichigo bumped her head in his chest and took his shirt in her fists. "Because I love you, damn it!" Kishu did nothing for a couple of moments and then he wrapped his arms around her. "I waited this for so long, Konecho-chan…" Ichigo froze. Kishu whispered to her ear: "It wasn't that hard like throwing me in a wall, ne?"

Ichigo got redder and redder…

"I'LL KILL YOU #$%^&*(*&^%$# !

**I hope you liked it. Another chapter to go! I you want it this week, I want 10 more reviews! My b-day is next week and I won't have time to write till' the middle of November so…**

**NYA!**


	8. Love is all that matters

**Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Have you ever got so angry, that you felt all you muscles tightening, all your veins popping out, your fists clenched that hard your fingers almost broke through your skin, your glare melting walls and so on? Well, right now Ichigo felt that way. She was so angry she could commit a crime with her eyes closed. How dare he joke like that with her? Pretending to have a damn amnesia, playing with her naïve heart and feelings! Just who does he think he is? Soon her anger decreased; followed by a massive wave of shame (have you ever felt so ashamed that you…oh you get the point)…She just told him that she loves him! Where the hell did that came from? God, she'd trade her soul if only she could take back what she said…

After she shouted at him, she took the biggest distance possible from him and started thinking about what she should do next. Kill him, blush like a tomato (she was already red so it didn't matter) and pass out or make some joke? Nah, he could see through that easily. Damn it! How was she supposed to think when his glare was so focused on her, like he was trying to eat her *shudder*. At least he wasn't coming closer. No, he was waiting calmly for her to say something, and yet he was clearly amused by this situation, with his smirk plastered all over his face.

"Ano…Why don't we make a deal?" Kishu's eyebrow lifted. Ichigo continued. "You'll forget the last ten minutes and I'll forget the last 8 hours without having to hurt you, he-he. Deal?" Silence. "Hello?"

"You thought 15 minutes and that's all you've got?" He chuckled. "Joudan ja nai yo!" "Don't tell me you actually believed that, don't you? It was a moment of weakness, you know." "Yeah, that's why you were mad about me not remembering you in particular. That sure makes sense…" "Aargh! I was not mad at all! I was having a hard time accepting that you finally were going to leave me alone!" "That hard time of yours gave you insomnia and a breakdown? You sure are very-" "Ok fine! I do love you! I love your damn way of annoying me, I love your stupid smirk, I love the way you always call me 'Konecho-chan', I love everything about you! You're happy now?" "Couldn't be happier. Was it that hard, now, Konecho-chan?" "Yes it was! I…I thought I love M-masaya and then you appeared again and twisted m-my feelings and I-I'm very confused!" Tears formed into her eyes again. "Omae…sick bastard…Why do I have to love you…" She laid on the floor, like a hurt cat. Kishu kneeled next to her and he slowly massaged her head. "Oh, Konecho-chan, I don't like to see you cry…" She muffled something that Kishu barely heard. Something like "I can't attest to that…" Kishu took her shoulders and raised her to an eye level with him. And he pulled her into the sweetest kiss she ever had. There was no need for talking; the kiss said everything. After they broke apart, Kishu whispered "Can you trust me now?" Ichigo nodded.

At about noon, after they all went once more inside the stream, they prepared to go home. Ichigo was packing her stuff, humming. She was daydreaming (not really because of the Kish thing, but because she finally made it into the stream ^.^) so she didn't hear the door open. But the floor made a _crack_ sound so she turned around. For once she wished it was be Kishu (he was somewhere else…). It was Masaya. Or at least it looked like him. She never saw him so angry. Her cat instincts felt the aura he was emitting. Danger. "M-masaya. What are you doing here?" Something was terribly wrong. He suddenly launched an attack at her; she barely managed to dodge it. "What's with you?" Another attack. She ran to the door grabbing the handle, but he took her by the waist and tried to pull her. She hit him with her legs and opened the door. She ran in the hallway and bumped into Kishu. "Thank Goodness!" "What's wrong, Konecho-" He saw Masaya looking like a maniac running in their direction. Ichigo cried and hid behind him. "What the?" Masaya launched himself at Kishu. He teleported him and Ichigo behind him so Masaya hit the wall and passed out. The teacher called an ambulance. Apparently he drugged himself with some sort of plant from the forest next to the onsen, which made him act like that. Anyway, they went home like nothing happened (sort of). Of course that made Ichigo even more positive about choosing Kishu (she never thought she'd actually think that way).

The next day they went to school and at the Café holding hands and with the happiest smiles they ever had. Love is all that matters.

**God I suck at endings, that's why it takes so long to write them. I hope you still liked my story and you're not sorry for reading it till' the end. I'm sorry for any mistakes in my writing. Here take a strawberry everyone. Love you all! P.S.: This might be my last story, but I really hope you enjoyed my work!**

**NYA!**


End file.
